In the industry, adhesives suitable for transparent optical elements include an epoxy resin adhesive, a rubber adhesive, a modified acrylic resin adhesive, a polyurethane adhesive and other materials.
The epoxy resin has the disadvantage that the yellowing resistance is poor, and the cracking resistance and shock resistance thereof also have deficiencies. The rubber adhesive has the disadvantage that the storage stability is poor. The polyurethane adhesive has the disadvantage that the temperature resistance is poor, and is easy to hydrolyze at a high temperature. At present, a widely used OCA glue for a touchscreen has larger limitations due to high cost and selling price and complex process.